Bunny being a bunny
by mk94
Summary: A sequel of 'April fool' Bunny is acting strange. And not only that, but the guardians also have to deal with an actual hunter! Sorry for bad summery. M to be sure, but I think it wont be so bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you again for liking my story 'April fool' and I hope that this sequel will please you as well XD**

„What do you mean?" North asked confused. The other guardians were with him in his office, everyone looking worried at Gaia. "It's like said. Bunny is not himself anymore. He's acting strange. In the middle of our conversations, he becomes still and has a confuse look. Afterwards he didn't hear me and can't remember what happened."

"How odd…" North mumbled.

"When did that happened?" Jack asked," I mean, when did that all start? I didn't see him since that April incident. When was that? A year ago?"

Gaia sighed worriedly. "I don't know. I didn't notice it before, it started with few irritations if I'm correct. That he was walking in wrong directions or wondered where some guards of his were. But that's just assumptions. I notice his behavior when I frightened him quite often without purpose. He became more aware, I dare to say, paranoid. And every time I came for a visit, he talked less and less, as if he has forgotten how to speak."

"Any Idea what changed him?" Toothiana asked. Gaia shook her head sadly," that's why I'm here. I don't know what to do…"

Sandy then stood next to her, petting her leg reassuring. "Sandy is right!" North smiled. "Bunny is friend! We will look after him!"

"Thank you…" Gaia smiled lightly. She gave another short sigh," well, have to go now, deal with the waves on the Atlantic again. Bye!"

With that, she disappeared in flowers and the flowers flew out the window, which Jack opened for her. "So, are we checking on him now?" the teen asked curious.

They nodded, North stood up from his chair and took on of the snow globes of his shelf and blew at it softly. He threw it at the floor and opened the portal to Bunny's warren.

…

"You know, it's quite creepy here…" Jack said, looking around at the wild forest around them. Did it become wilder? They walked towards their friend's home to notice that the surroundings seemed a bit off. "The flowers… and plants…they are not glowing like they're always do." Tooth whispered to the others. "You're right," Jack replied, picking up a flower. "Their lost their magical aura if you ask me…"

They saw Sandy jumping up and down, waving his arms high. "What is it?" North asked, running over to him. He gasped in shock. The whole meadow was covered in white eggs. Jack and Tooth followed and stared. Jack walked over to the little eggs, picking one up. "They have no legs." He accidently stepped on an egg, which broke without resistant. "Sorry!" He shouted, actually expecting the eggs to react to that. But the broken egg was just broken eggshells. Like the rest.

"What happened?" Jack asked, glancing back at North.

The old Santa sighed, continuing their walk. After ten minutes of walk, they finally found their lost friend. He was cleaning his fur. He licked over his back just as his paws which then brushed over his head and long ears. "aww…how sweet…" Toothiana chirped at the adorable sight.

Bunny's head snapped up, sniffing, locating the sounds with his ears and started to run away.

"BUNNY! Wait!" North shouted, running after him. Jack, Sandy and Tooth flew up and after them. North huffed as the three spirits quickly passed him and reached their destination first. The tree.

"Where are we?" Jack asked anew. "We are by the tree, leading to his nest in that rabbit hole," North answered, panting from the run an pointing at the tunnel beneath the root. They looked at him strangely. The old man blushed lightly, scratching his neck, "What? I just knew…"

A question mark appeared above the sandman. "Well, I think we just have to wait now, don't you think?" North replied, sitting down on the grass. The others followed and Sandy immediately took a nap.

...

It only took an hour before Jack snapped. "I'M BORED!"

Just like that, Bunny's head appeared and the large pooka jumped out his hole. They all stood still, not wanting to scare their friend again. "Bunny?" Tooth asked but Bunny ignored her, moving over to Jack who sat up quickly, looking at him curious. "Hello?" He said awkwardly. Bunny gave him a glare. "It looks like he remembers me!" Jack laughed, but froze when a large wet tongue went over his whole face. Before he knew it, Bunny has him trapped in his large forearms, licking his neck and hair and ears and face…

"STOP IT! IT'S DISGUSTING!" Jack yelled, trying to pull away from the animal and reach for his staff but without success. The others started to laugh as Jack shrieked when Bunny ripped the sweater away. "MY SWEATER!" He shrieked more when Bunny licked over his chest and back. "PLEASE! GUYS! STOP HIM! IT'S GROSS!" he screamed between laughs as he was 'cleaned' under his armpits. "Looks like Bunny is cleaning offspring!" North laughed amused, gasping for air. The others also laughed at them.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY-!" Jack froze as Bunny pawed his pants, trying to get them off too. "**ENOUGH! NOT MY PANTS!"** Jack screamed, letting go of an extreme cold wave which made the pooker jump away in shock. Jack stumbled back to his feet, took his staff and pointed it at the other. He was blushing mad, angrily glaring at the other. Bunny just blankly stared at him, as if he had no Idea why his cub was acting like that. **"STUPID KANGAROO!" **Jack screamed, slapped Bunny's nose angrily with his free hand and turned to North. "Your coat! I go back and take a bath!" North nodded and gave the teen his coat. Jack put it on, and walked away, mumbling angrily. Bunny just sat there and rubbed his face and North smiled, completely calm about the whole situation.

When Jack then flew away, the others started to laugh again. "I'm sorry for him but that was sooo adorable!" Tooth chirped.

North stopped to laugh when Bunny pushed him to the ground. Bunny licked his neck, nuzzling his mark. North blushed and pushed his friend away lightly, remembering the April incident and sat up again. Bunny seemed not bothered by it and lied across his mate's lap, looking content and glancing around lazily.

"Bunny surely is acting strange. If I didn't knew it better… I would say he is just an overgrown normal rabbit." Tooth said worriedly, carefully brushing his fur. Sandy held up his hand to the rabbit's snout. As Bunny sniffed at it, he sneezed. "Awww…" The group couldn't hold back. Also North started to pet the animals ears and head.

"Aren't you a cute friend? Yes you are!" North talks to Bunnymund while he fondles the other's neck. He chuckles in delight as Bunny nuzzles deeper to his belly. Suddenly his ears shoot up and his gaze pointing to another area. He sniffs, he hears and suddenly was running. But not in his hole, instead he runs towards the reason of noises the others haven't taken notice of.

The rest of the guardians glanced at each other surprised and follow. Even without the powers of a spring spirit, his size alone still makes him fast. Very fast. North has become jealous of Tooth and Sandy for the fact that they could fly and he couldn't. It could be his need for air or just because he is so far behind them. But finally they stop. He catches up with the fairy and golden friend behind some trees. "What's wrong?" He pants and feels hands covering his mouth. "Don't speak." Tooth whispered. North nods and she lets go of him. He glances through the bushes and gasps. They saw Bunny hopping towards a crowd, a crowd of greyhounds, and try to get its attention. The hounds look up and immediately run towards him. And as a bunny, he runs away. As the crowd leaves the place they gasp in shock. In the middle of the place lays Jack, he is unconscious and tangled in a thick net. "You help Jack, I help Bunny!" North shouts and runs after the dogs. Tooth and Sandy nod and quickly make the way over to the winter spirit. All three guardians have the same question in mind.

Where the hounds did came from?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your patience, I'm happy! I hope you like this chapter as well. Just so you know, I quite didn't get North act of russian dialect right I think, hope you won't mind ;D**

**Have fun!**

„Jack! Wake up! Jack!"

Jack blinked lightly before his eyes adjusted to the light. "Hey guys…"

"Oh Jack," Tooth sighed above him, Sandy was petting his hair. Slowly the winter spirit sat up. He saw the net lying around him. "Any idea why a trap was built here?" the teen asked.

The spirits shook their head. "Bunny was the one who noticed that you were in danger," Tooth explained. Jack rubbed his head, "and where is he now?"

When his friends didn't reply, Jack became frightened, "where is Bunny?!"

…

Bunny was running. The danger came closer. The barks could be heard and grew louder.

Zack! He turned the direction into the woods, jumping over a river and deeper into the bushes. But he didn't stop.

Keep running.

Zack! Another direction and around a tree he was running. Bunny didn't look back. His only thought is to save his offspring from the danger.

Zack! He changed the direction again towards the meadow. The danger came close.

The rabbit's heart is racing as he was slammed to the ground.

…

North was tumbling through the woods, gasping for air. "Not young anymore…" he huffed as he stared at the crowd of greyhounds attacking his friend. Two dogs tried to attack Bunny's neck but the bunny kept them away with his huge paws. Another few dogs got their teeth into his leg and back which made his friend flinch in pain as they pulled at him.

North roared as he ran towards them and kicked them away just as grabbing them by the neck as throwing them to the ground. They whined in shock and pain and fled into the woods.

North panted lightly as he then turned to Bunny. The bunny was shivering from the adrenalin and still flinching from the pain. When the guardian of wonder crouched down to him, Bunny quickly moved closer and buried his head to his chest, sniffing at him. The Russian stroked his fur softly before pulling him to his arms and carrying him back to his friends.

All the while he tried not to blush as Bunny began to purr and nuzzling his neck.

…

"How is Bunny?" Jack asked afraid when they saw North approaching, carrying his injured friend in his arms.

Bunny struggled out of his mate's grip and wobbled to his cub, nuzzling him silly. This time, Jack just groaned softly but let him sniffing and licking him over his face while hugging him. "Thanks Bunny…"

Jack 'uff'ed in surprise as Bunny pushed him down and lay half on top of him, covering him with his paw and head. Bunny made sure that his offspring was safe for now…he felt tired…

"B-Bunny?" Jack asked but North hushed him. "Let him, we need to tend his wounds and can't have him struggle."

Jack just stared at the sleepy bunny and petted his head. Bunny's snout nuzzled his face and back on the chest, scenting him in.

North took his coat which was still under the net and put them over Jack and Bunny. He then told Sandy and Tooth to guard them before walking away to the river. The Russian pulled out his cloth tissue and dip it in the water. Too bad he hadn't got a bowl. When he came back to them, Jack giggled lightly as Bunny's whiskers tickled his throat. Bunny flinched when the damp cloth touched his leg. "Keep him down!" North commanded and while the other two guardians held onto their friend, he could hear Jack talking to Bunny with a calm voice, reassuring him and stroking his ears gently.

After all wounds were cleaned, North ripped of some of his shirt and bandaged them where he could.

"Finished. What do we do now?" The man asked the others.

"I think we should bring him away from here," Jack announced, holding up his finger from under the huge animal. "But Bunny's home is here," Tooth said, "we don't know how he reacts now if we change locations…he could be overreacting of worse!"

Sandy pointed out the dogs.

"See? Sandy also says it's not safe here. And I think he won't care where he is as long as I am here, right? I mean, he clearly thinks I'm his kid or something…" Jack said, blushing lightly.

North scratched his neck, deep in thought. "We take him to my place, Jack and Sandy are right, it's not safe here. But Jack has to take care of Bunny, understood?"

"Understood!" Jack's hand made a saluted movement.

…

"Bunny! No!" North shouted as Bunny sniffed along the desk where the cookies where and started to climb on it. North took him by his torso and put him down on the floor. He then took a cookie and held it up to the other's snout.

Tooth giggled as Bunny shoved Jack towards the cookie with his head. "Ok, ok…I take the cookie." Jack chucked and ate his sweet. "Bunny totally thinks of me as child…" the teen glanced at the bunny watching him eating as if he controls his eating habit. "That's flattering and creepy all the same if you ask me."

The teen groaned as Bunny pulled him into his furry chest and started to scent him again.

"If's geffin' reficulaf…" Jack muffled into the fur annoyed.

"Just let him be mommy a bit longer," the Russian chuckled," and in while we find out where dogs are coming from, right?"

Tooth and Sandy nodded.

"As long as he won't bath me again, I'm ok!" Jack shouted to them as they left for the warren again. Phil walked by the room and watched the teen strangely as Bunny cuddled him through.

"Not. A. Word" Jack spoke and glared at Phil as he started to chuckle. Bunny of course didn't notice it, just taking care of his baby.

…

The greyhounds ran back to the fire place. There was a loud snoring heard in the tent and one dog walked in. After few more whines and grumbles from the sleeper, the man finally came out of his tent, scratching his unshaved chin and putting on his glasses and cap before fixing his crumpled clothes a red flannel shirt and cargo jacket just as his military trousers and boots. He yawned before greeting his dogs.

"Hey there, my lovelies!" he said cheery as he scratched their back and head. One of his dogs tapped him with the snout and lay a cloth in front of his feet.

"What do you have here?" The hunter smiled at the cloth. It was an old kind of fabric with light brown color. When the hunter sniffed at it he smiled as he smelled the scent of rabbit and snow.

"Well done, my lovelies, well done."

…

Jack was scratching and rubbing at his knee where one of the dogs bit him back in the warren. The wound wasn't serious, still, Jack was annoyed that his trousers ripped lightly. As Bunny noticed Jack's behavior, he quickly stopped his cleaning and hopped over to his cub.

Jack's eyes widen when a tongue moved up his new acquired sweater to get to his pants.

"No Bunny! **No bathing**!"


End file.
